deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sith Venator/Science Fiction User Tournament Round 1: ReyesRebels vs Wassboss
These two warriors have been given the glory of going first in this bloody tournament, but only one will advance to the next stage. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST!? ReyesRebels *Long Range: Wunderwaffle DG-2 *Medium Range: Ray Gun *Close Range: Lightsaber *Special: Death Ray Projector *Armor: None Wassboss *Long Range: SRS 99 *Medium Range: Plasma Repeater *Close Range: M45 Tactical Shotgun *Special: Energy Sword *Armor: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor The Duel ReyesRebels: Wassboss: There was a green flash, temporarily blinding ReyesRebels as he looked around the dock. It was a partly cloudy day, overcast with a slight chance of rain. He and his men loaded up on the Pelican, a very used one, covered in scorching, scratches, chips, dents, and painted a sloppy red and black. They saw the massive ship looming ahead of them, and they knew their mission. They were going to steal an AI. Reyes pulled out his Wunderwaffle and loaded it, looking back at his men, all armed with ray guns and wunderwaffles. They each looked nervous. Even though-aside from a security detail to keep the AI safe, the ship was abandoned. After a few minutes of silence, the five man team docked in the massive abandoned hangar. They pulled low, flying over a longsword and making a crash landing to the corridor leading to the starfighter. ReyesRebels nodded to his men, jumping out of the Pelican. Meanwhile, Wassboss and his detail of two Sangheili Zealots and a familiar looking group of two SPARTAN-IIIs, one armed with a Shotgun and clad in black and red armor, an engraving of a skull one his helmet, the other wearing olive-drab armor with a SRS99 sniper rifle and a ghillie hood draped behind his back. Emile-A239 and Jun-A266. They stood on the bridge, in a relaxed shape around the data chip. ReyesRebels and his men were taking an elevator up to that deck as they waited, making a final check. They were loading their rifles when the elevator abruptly stopped. It was quiet on the deck, and smelled of dust. ReyesRebels took point, his men forming up behind him. There was an alarm on the bridge control panel as the Zealots eyed each other, then looking to Wassboss. He nodded to them, the Zealots activating cloaking and moving out to the corridor, sliding around so silently, it appeared that they were a breeze in the ship. One of RR's men looked directly at them, nervous and scared, but unsure of what it was standing before him in the dim light. There was a bright flash, and RR's man was down on the ground, his head severed from his body, the wound cauterized from the pure heat. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: "****!", RR yelled, opening fire on the blur, his men following. They peppered it with lasers and lightning, it's cloaking instantly dying, revealing a golden armored enemy. He collapsed onto the ground, smoldered and burned from the lightning and lasers. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: "Move, move! No one else dies! We've gotta get to the bridge!", RR bossed, moving his men up towards the cafeteria as he was in the rear. They each searched the room thoroughly, finding nothing, when a Zealot and Jun moved in through the opposite door, the Zealot yelling something of "Orrbalite!", pointing to them and firing his plasma repeater as they scrambled for cover. Jun took potshots off at the group, hitting one in the back with his sniper. RR pulled out his Death Ray Projector, firing an instant black beam at Jun, who dodged it quickly, slamming unto the ground with a loud thud. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: The Zealot kept them suppressed, the group down to three men. They each split off, running out of the door. Jun looked at the Zealot and motioned for him to come on. "Let's go! Let's go!", RR said, him and one of his men running towards a diagonal pillar. Jun noticed a head sticking up and fired his sniper, narrowly missing. He failed to notice the other man behind him when he was bombarded with high-voltage electricity, screaming out in agony, and toppling to the ground. The Zealot swung around quickly, seeing the puny man who had killed him. He gave the man a hard punch on the side of the jaw, throwing him unto the ground. The Zealot roared at him, pulling out his sword and planting it firmly in the man's chest. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: Two figures emerged from the bridge, two SPARTANs, each dressed in MJOLNIR armor, but different versions. Wassboss fired his Plasma Repeater at the pillar, doing serious damage to it. RR did a barrel roll, slamming into a rear blast door as it closed. The other man ran towards the two, firing his ray gun and Wunderwaffle akimbo style. The Zealot, weak from suppressing fire from RR, got hit directly in the eye, the shot blasting straight through his skull, killing him instantly. Emile fired off his shotgun, Wassboss doing the same, the man becoming full of holes instantly. When the two turned their attention to the sole surviving ReyesRebels, they found that he was gone, possibly through a maintenance shaft. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: Wassboss ordered Emile in after him, running in guns a-blazing. Emile found it to be quite dark as he walked through, so, turning on his light, he heard an unfamiliar buzz. He saw a dark figure armed with an energy weapon, a lightsaber. It was the last thing he ever saw. RR struck him down with the lightsaber, slicing his Shotgun in half, then stabbing the SPARTAN-III right through the chest plate, piercing his energy shields, ceramic plating, titanium alloy, and his kevlar undersuit, straight through his right lung. Emile yelled out, gasping for air as his lung was punctured. He was a dead man. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: All that was left was Wassboss and ReyesRebels. RR moved out of the maintenance shaft and into the bridge, which was silent. He figured Wassboss was dead, as he had escaped in the gunfire. ReyesRebels calmly took the AI chip, turning around and finding Wassboss with his sniper rifle aimed to his head. RR quickly dodged, in the same, quick, flowing movement, slashing the barrel off of the long-range weapon. Wassboss, enraged, threw down the gun, pulling out his M45 and shooting as fast as he could. But Reyes was running away. RR pulled out his Wunderwaffle and shot it all around, engulfing Wassboss in electricity. There was screaming, and a lot of smoke. Reyes found the gun to be out of ammo, so he pulled out his Ray Gun and prepared to deal a final blow on what he was expecting to be a limp body. Instead, Wassboss was unscathed. He threw RR a good punch to the face, knocking him back. RR grimaced, but stood up quickly, kicking the shotgun away from Wassboss. He pulled out his Energy Sword, RR realizing that he had dropped his Ray Gun during the punch. RR pulled out his Lightsaber and took a swing at Wassboss, the SPARTAN deflecting it with his own Energy Sword. Wassboss swung at him in return, to which it was blocked. He decided to, mix things up a little, throwing a roundhouse kick to RR, who was thrust into the glass display panel, instantaneously shattering it. Wassboss hopped over what was left of the display to find his opponent clinging to what was left of the viewing dome, where the main cannons were fired. It was nothing but glass and rails, and RR was holding on by one hand. Wassboss found his shotgun lying very close to where RR was. He had possibly tried to grab it but slipped on the glass. Wassboss picked it up, chambered one more slug, and fired it into the weak ReyesRebel's face, the force causing him to let go, dropping him through the glass deck and down farther, eventually disappearing into the red sand below, with a bone shattering hit. ReyesRebels: Wassboss: Wassboss smirked, pulled off his helmet, and yelled "For the UNSC!", picking up the data chip RR had dropped. WINNER: Wassboss Category:Blog posts